daepicfirestarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Daepibowl
When did they happen: (2/7/19-3/10/19) Prerequisite Daepi confessed that she is losing her love of Tenya Iida. She confessed to various users, including Tenya Iida himself. She stated she was losing her love of Tenya, to Mondo Owada, a character from the Danganronpa games. Some people didn't know who he was. Some liked him. Daepi didn't like Mondo that much but still found him to be a very nice character (a soft boy uwu, not as soft as Tenya). Because of this, Daepi now hates Mondo Owada for stealing fangirls like herself from Tenya. Daepi even ADMITTED that Tenya was a better character. Slang Getting on butter/getting high on butter/taking butter - Getting on Mondo Owada Getting off butter - Getting off Mondo Owada Iidastar endgame - Tenya Iida x Daepicfirestar is endgame Memes https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/512384415075401748/544450230024798209/20190211_042403.jpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bkIMF1G9Kk Lucid Dreaming Tenya Iida told Daepi to try Mondo, but be careful. Daepi is trying to lucid dream Tenya so that later she can lucid dream Mondo (Tenya is an easier and less risky character). Afterward, she can declare the winner. Currently, she is on the Tenya phase. She has gotten close, but it's not successful yet. She has also been told to watch more BNHA, which is very helpful in Tenya dreams. Part 1: Tenya vs Mondo TENYA IIDA VS MONDO OWADA WHO SHOULD BE DAEPI'S ENDGAME TENYA IS DEFINITELY WINNING AS OF 2/12/19 Pros and Cons Tenya Iida Pros: better character, the original love, underrated, in a popular anime, isn't shipped, very sweet boy, Cons: NONE Mondo Owada Pros: underrated, cool, validates Reiidamaru, new love Cons: worse character, (kinda) dead, in a very popular ship: Ishimondo, *They don't all have Tenya as their favorite, just the people who appreciate him, assuming there are 10,000,000 BNHA fans worldwide. **Assuming there are 1,000,000 Danganronpa fans worldwide, this is how many have Mondo Owada as their favorite FROM THE FIRST GAME. Part 2: The Four Valentines On Valentines Day, Daepi reported having four valentines. They are Tenya Iida, Mondo Owada, Wales2k, and Lancer (T.C.). This extends the bowl to four competitors. A few moments later, Lancer added Piranha Plant as a joke, but he actually became a part of the bowl. Part 3: THE REAL BOWL Three new competitors appeared: Ishimaru, Twingo, and Space_Fr0g Daepi made a chart to count the points. Then she put it to a popular vote on Discord. Vote: 3/2/19-3/8/19 DEATHMATCH: 3/9/19, worth 10 points, first vote wins, wales, Lancer and Tenya only DEATHREMATCH: 3/9/19: worth 10 points if Tenya wins, second m8 if Lancer or wales wins: Lancer wins EVERYONE ON DISCORD BECOMES TENYA IIDA Winner Tenya Iida and Lancer won, making The Iidastar canon. Both of them were sent a mashup that is the Sicko Mode into fading into Sweet Victory. Daepibowl: THE ONLY BOWL WITH SWEET VICTORY Afterwards, the friendzone happened and Daepi is left with only Tenya Iida. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvbjFWEYNKKgsI6VTZBRFNQ/community?lb=Ugziuo-i3Xgwwy6Keq14AaABCQ It is rumored to have a sequel: See The Daepibowl IICategory:Memes Category:Tenya Iida Category:Wars Category:World Wars Category:Daepibowl